bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Room
The Devil Room, in which you can "sell your soul" for special items, has a chance to appear after defeating a boss; the chance of it spawning increases if you take no red heart damage during the boss fight, kill either type of Beggar, or acquire a demonic item. No key or coins are required to enter the room. The Devil Room may also be accessed via the Joker Tarot Card, or randomly with Red Chest, in which case your map will show only the Devil Room and you will exit into the starting room for that floor. Under certain conditions, an Angel Room replaces the Devil Room. When in the room, you are given the option to collect up to two items; however, these items are not bought with money, but with Heart Containers and occasionally Soul Hearts. If you use the last of your Heart Containers to buy an item, you will die - unless you have a soul heart, in which case you will no longer be able to collect regular health until you obtain more Heart Containers (similar to ???). *Every item worth 1 Heart Container can alternatively appear for the price of 3 Soul Hearts. *When playing as ???, all items cost 3 Soul Hearts. *If you try to buy an item worth more Heart Containers than you have, and you have any Soul Hearts, you will still get it, but you will lose all of your Heart Containers and Soul Hearts. (Without any Soul Hearts, this will kill you.) The game will remember how many Heart Containers you should have lost, and you cannot gain any more (by any means) until you get enough health upgrades to pay the "debt". Taking any damage while stripped of health in this fashion (and before finding more Soul Hearts) will kill you, including buying another Devil Room item that would give you Soul Hearts. However, if the item being bought is Dead Cat, and the player does not have enough health, the item will be obtained and one life from those generated will be used to cover the 'debt'. **Eternal Hearts are ignored here; they won't save you when making a deal, and they remain when all your other Hearts are gone. Completing an Eternal Heart counts as a health upgrade toward the debt. *Judas' Tongue makes ''ALL ''deals with the devil 1 heart, but all soul heart deals will still be three. Several of these items can be found outside of the Devil Room. If you get an opportunity to visit the Devil Room on The Womb 2, it will only have a trapdoor to the Sheol, identical to the one in the boss room. This Devil Room can spawn before unlocking permanent access to Sheol by defeating It Lives. Probabilities The basics: The Devil Room can spawn once you clear the level's Boss Room or reenter Boss Room After clear based on your accumulated probability. It cannot spawn in Sheol, although they can be accessed on those floors via the Joker card, or a red chest teleport. If you get a Devil Room in The Womb 2 after beating Mom's Heart (before you beat Mom's Heart for the tenth time), you won't get any deals, but a trap door leading to Sheol. If you have beaten Mom's Heart at least ten times, there will spawn a regular trap door in the Boss Room after beating Mom's Heart and you don't have to find the Devil Room in order to get to Sheol. Base probability = 1% Add the following percentages: *Have only one Pentagram: +20% *Have multiple Pentagrams: +30% *Have Book of Revelations: +35% *Have Book of Belial: +25% *Killed 1 or more Beggars through the course of the run: +35% *Took no red heart damage from the boss: +35% *If Isaac exits a Devil/Angel Room : +99% Then multiply by one of these: *Devil/Angel Room spawned on the boss room in the current level or the level before: 0.25 *Devil/Angel Room spawned on the boss room two levels ago: 0.5 *The last Devil/Angel Room spawned on the boss room level number is not reset when you start a new run, so if Devil/Angel Room spawned on the boss room in one run and then you start a new run, it will reduce the chance with above two rule even you didn't meet Devil/Angel Room on the boss room before. The shell game beggar in Arcade is also counted. Self-inflicted damage is not counted. (e.g. Razor Blade, Blood Rights, IV Bag, Bad Trip, Blood Donation Machine, Devil Beggar ) The strange/unimportant rules: *The room didn't appear once you killed the boss: probability = 0% Once you spawn a Devil Room, there is a 10% chance that Krampus is there instead (only once per playthrough). You cannot see a devil room if you defeat Mom in the Depths 2. But if you teleport out of the room (even using the Emperor tarot card), you may gain access to the devil room (if it had spawned), since the boss room layout changes to the normal one (no sealed exit). Taking no red heart damage on the floor does NOT affect the probability of receiving a Devil/Angel Room. Devil items For the "cost" section of the following table, HP = Heart container. All items may also appear at the cost of 3 Soul Hearts per regular heart container instead of their normal cost. When playing as ???, all items will cost 3 Soul Hearts. Note that if you have the trinket Judas's Tongue, all items will only cost 1 heart, but only if you open up the Devil room while holding the trinket. (Soul heart trades, however, are not affected, meaning Judas's Tongue is useless for ???.) |'Price' |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP | 1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |} Wrath of the Lamb DLC |Price |1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |} Notes * As of the halloween update, you can no longer abuse invincibility granting items such as Book Of Shadows to steal from the devil. Becoming invulnerable will cause you to stay alive when buying more than you can afford from this room, but it will NOT remove the health cost. * Doing a deal counts as damage, so you cannot do a deal if you want to get an achievement. * There is a chance that Krampus will appear in the room. In this case, there will be no items available to purchase, but you will be rewarded with A Lump Of Coal after the battle. This item can be re-rolled with The Dice into another item from the Devil Room Item Pool. * If you use the The Dice, the items being sold can be re-rolled, but the cost of Heart Containers will not change. (This means you can technically get any item for 1 heart, even if it normally costs 2 hearts.) * Eternal hearts are not considered in deals. If you have 1 heart, 1 eternal heart, and soul hearts, the deal will leave you with the eternal heart and any remaining soul hearts. *The Devil Room will not appear after beating the very first level in any case. (Basement I or Cellar I) However, it can still be accessed with The Joker Tarot Card. *If the very first level is an XL map (Basement XL or Cellar XL), the Devil Room may appear after beating the second boss. *'T'''emporary health boosts such as those from the XI Strength Tarot Card or Liberty Cap will not reduce the number of heart containers lost from a deal. Going out of the room will remove the extra heart container, if any. Bugs *If you are playing as ??? with The Wafer, buying any item for Soul Hearts will only cost half a Soul Heart, instead of 3 Soul Hearts. *Any invincibility-granting item can allow you to buy items that cost Soul Hearts for free, as long as you have at least 3 Soul Hearts. Gallery Devil room.png|Devil Room with Dead Cat and The Mark at the cost of two heart containers each. The Devil is sat in the pose of Baphomet. SataninaNutshell.jpg|Satan offering Mom's Knife and Brimstone DevilRoom.jpg|Devil Room with Guppy's Tail and Guppy's Head soul_life.png|Judas with no heart containers left from devil room. Plays just like ??? Related Achievements ''"A Gift From Krampus" - Defeat Krampus in the Devil Room. "Eve's Dead Bird" - Make two deals with the devil in one playthrough. Category:Rooms